raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Cabalonvale
Cabalonvale is the fourth-largest city of Dorio, and the capital of the Verrazan province. Its main industries are trade, fishing, and logging. Early history During the Costran period, the location of Cabalonvale was held by a small port town that was ceded to Bicana after its breakaway. Then, when Edmund I ushered in the Anjeron period of Ricci, he captured the small town in the 430s when expanding the Riccian empire to the southern coast. The port town collapsed as its inhabitants mostly fled to Bicana proper, and Cedric Cabalon (one of the nobles who rose to prominence under the Anjerons) was given the city as a plot of land to use as he wished. Cedric built Cabalonvale, adopting the naming pattern used by older cities like Sengervale, and sought to make it the largest city in Doriana, the Riccian region about equivalent to modern Dorio; he was successful in this, as the larger cities of Altrus and Sengervale were in the region considered as Ricci proper. However, the founding of Cantingvale almost a century later would challenge Cabalonvale's dominance in Doriana - the Silver Rush would draw thousands to the area, hoping for wealth, and Cantingvale outstripped Cabalonvale by the end of the fourth century BT. Post-Riccian period After Ricci crumbled in 38 BT, Cabalonvale became a very powerful city-state, as its distance from the most afflicted areas meant that it was only lightly touched by redpox. Thus, Cabalonvale became a hub of trade in southern Dorio, and when the northern part of Dorio united under Helman Halleran, southerners looked to Cabalonvale's lord, Elmont, to see what to do. Elmont responded to the perceived threat by building an army and patrolling the border, causing tensions to mount between the two sides. This culminated in the bloody Interdorian War, which - while it was not directly caught in much combat - saw trade disrupted, and suffered economic downturn after many of its youths were sent to the front lines. This caused Cabalonvale to again fall behind Cantingvale in size and prominence. In Dorio The Cabalons were always a rather traditionalist family, and so during civil wars, Cabalonvale tended to lean towards the status quo; thus, they were Belthionists during the Belthion Succession War, and then Therenanists during the War of the Dorian Houses. Both went poorly for Cabalonvale. During the Belthion Succession War, Cabalonvale came heavily under attack in the year 227 DR, as Evan Therenane sought to prevent the Belthionists from importing gunpowder through the port. This led to several bloody battles, culminating in the deposition of Talbot Cabalon in favor of his son, Carloman. Meanwhile, in the War of the Dorian Houses, Cabalonvale was hampered by its position; surrounded by Belthionists, it repeatedly came under attack, and finally gave way to a siege in the winter of 435. Today, Cabalonvale is an important Dorian trade hub, since it is at the mouth of the Araman River; thus, it is able to trade easily over both land and sea. There is also a fishing industry, but it is fairly small compared to other coastal cities in the region. Cabalonvale also has some logging, which it directs mostly into shipbuilding. The majority religion of Cabalonvale is Classical Heplianism. Category:Cities Category:Dorian Cities